Breathe
by MakorraGal312
Summary: " A loud thrash of thuinder boomed throughout the beach. He couldn't help but to gaze at his lips one more time." What if the events on the beach happened differently? What if Haru managed to "kiss" Makoto? What is something more happened between them?


This is my first boyxboy fanfic, so forgive me if it's a nit...off. Anyway, this involves Makoharu in a **what-if** situation if other events took place after Makoto nearly drowned. Enjoy!

 _Makoto! Can you hear me? MAKOTO!?_

Haru was in full out panic mode. His best friend was lying on the now damp sand. Unconscious. Barely breathing. He was trying to rescue Rei and then, he just froze. Haru was exhausted from swimming in those fierce waves, trying to reach him. His teammate. His best friend. His _love._ He raised his hand to his lips as he shook. Paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, he remembered his first aid training from when he was younger. He quickly placed his head upon Makoto's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

 _Makoto. Let me hear your heart. Let me hear it beat and pulse._

There it is...A heartbeat

"It's there, but it's faint." Haru finally spoke, relief very clear in his voice. He sat back down, figuring out what else to do. He then proceeded to look over Makoto's body, checking for any signs of an injury from when he was swimming. Luckily, he saw nothing. But he just couldn't help to stare at his best friend's chest and abs. But he then snapped beck into reality. He then cupped Makoto's cheek with his hand and leaned in close to his mouth, listening for a breath or gasp. He couldn't help but blush.

 _I wonder how soft his lips are...when I kiss them._

He would then be snapped out of his thoughts once again by a weak breath. Haru looked down to find Makoto, weakly trying to gain oxygen through his mouth. He leaned back once again, figuring out his next phase of action, beginning to shake once again. A loud thrash of thuinder boomed throughout the beach. He couldn't help but to gaze at his lips one more time. He was in the middle of a really bad situation, yet he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to feel those lips against his. His breath merging with his. His body all over _his_ body. He then realized he might get the chance to feel the lips he wanted to feel ever since he was a young boy. But only to get him to breathe.

 _This is my one chance. I gotta make this count._

Haru gently lifted Makoto's head and pinched his nose. He leaned forward towards Makoto's mouth and inhaled a large breath. And then he dived in. His lips covered Makoto's as he breathed into him. He pulled away, searching for any signs of movement. There was none. He did it again, exhaling breath into his longtime crush while softly caressing his face. He did pulled away again and still found no sign of life. Aggravated, Haru took a longer gasp of breathe and pressed his lips against Makoto's lips one more time, pouring all of his breath and soul into him. He pulled away once more...nothing.

 _No no no. Please Makoto! Don't leave me! PLEASE!_

Haru began to flip out. He then proceeded to do chest compressions on Makoto in order to get him to breathe. After that, he would breathe into him. He would pump his chest and breathe air into Makoto as a cruel routine. Pump. Breathe. Pump. Breathe. Pump. Breathe. He did this for an agonizing five minutes. He leaned back and sat on his knees. This couldn't be true. Makoto. His Makoto. Was gone. Haru began to hyperventilate as he tried to shake Makoto, shouting his name as he tried to hold back tears.

"Makoto. Makoto please! MAKOTOOOOOOO!" Haru screamed. Makoto continued to show no sign of life. Tears glided down Haru's cheek as he held his face in his hand, trying to control his sobs. Why? Why wasn't he able to save him? The same thoughts constantly flowing through his head. He then removed his hand as he glanced at Makoto one last time. His Makoto was gone, and he just couldn't do anything to save him. He couldn't help but remember of Makoto's lips on his. They were more soft than he had imagined. Haru leaned down and gave Makoto one last long kiss. It wasn't to save him, because there was no one to save anymore. His tears dropping onto Makoto's cheeks. And then, he felt something.

A groan. From Makoto.

Haru quickly pulled away from Makoto as he then began to spit out the vicious water that was clogging his lungs. He tilted his head to the side as he tried to catch his breath. Haru looked at his now-living love, relieved yet terrified. _Did he feel me kiss him? What will he say?_ Haru placed his hand on Makoto's cheek once again and moved his face towards his a little bit.

"Makoto!" Haru said urgently, making sure if Makoto was truly alright. Makoto clenched his eyes shut for a quick second trying to get his mind together, then he turned towards Haru.

"Haruka?" Makoto gasped out, throat raspy.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. H-Haru! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Thank god." Makoto slowly sighed in relief. He couldn't help but me mesmerized with the feel of Haru's thumb stroking his cheek. His bright ocean blue eyes on his. His mouth in his plain sight. He placed his hand gently upon Haru's hand and placed his other hand on the back of Haru's neck, making the water lover's hairs spike up. Haru got startled and looked at Makoto with wide eyes.

"'Cause now I can finally do this." Makoto quickly pulled Haru towards him and pressed his lips against Haru's. Haru was completely blindsided by this display of affection, but he has wanted this for so long so he just let it happen. As his eyes finally slipped closed, Makoto deepened the kiss by placing both arms around Haru's neck while Haru held the back of Makoto's head with his hand. Makoto bashfully grazed his tongue against Haru's lips, with the water lover happily obliging. They began fighting for dominance, but Makoto's lungs began to clench so they were forced to stop. They just stared at each other with swollen lips and lust-filled eyes.

"Haru, can I ask you something?" Makoto asked quietly, still hanging onto Haru's neck.

"Uh, sure." Haru asked hesitantly.

 **"Why did you kiss me?"** Makoto's question stunned Haru. He wasn't offended or anything, just surprised that Makoto was that bold to ask him a question like that. Haru replied with a few words. Those words made Makoto gain tears of joy and his heart skip a beat. He leaned in for another kiss, with Haru doing the same motion, hearing his words ringing within his ears.

 _I just wanted to feel you breathe_


End file.
